


捉影

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定，已完结漏洞百出的故事，灵感来自于DEAN的专辑《130 Mood : TRBL》





	1. Chapter 1

1  
阿民是被没拉好的窗帘缝隙透出的阳光晒醒的，怀里亚麻色头发的男人被他的动作闹得小幅度动了动，两人哼哼唧唧地窝在被子里抱在一起。一大早警察又在隔壁敲门，破旧公寓的门质量差，几乎要被警察的大力敲碎。  
那家的人从不会应声，这也不是警察第一次找上门来，楼里的人很爱投诉他，因为半夜房间内经常都会响起死亡金属音乐，那人似乎花钱买了很好的音响，整栋楼都为之颤动。  
阿民并不是很在意，那样的杂音正好可以掩盖自己屋内的各种响动，他并不想和别人分享与情人欢爱的声音。  
他低头去看怀里的人，小俊，他的起床气一向厉害，半个小时至一个小时不等的时间内他都不会睁眼，只会说着各种胡话，被阿民催得烦了也会利落地挥臂打人。被打的人脾气倒是很好，挨三四拳头后对方就会心软将力气放小，他会默契地摸上对方细细的手臂，与肉感十足的手十指相扣。  
讯息很明确了，小俊即使还是没有睁开眼睛，也会接收上方人热情的拥吻与抚摸。

2  
金道英和郑在玹今日接到报案，案发现场在一栋破旧公寓的房间内。他们管辖的27区是滩兰城治安最差的地带，轻则街头小子打打架，重则地区帮派火拼，出个谋杀案也不在话下。  
警方联系到房东得知他在南边的海滩度假，正在赶回来的路上。两人顺着狭窄的楼梯上去，墙壁无不被涂鸦填满，室内发霉的味道不停扑入鼻腔，金道英嫌弃地皱眉，顺着工作人员手指方向进入了案发房间，一发子弹正中被害人的额头中央。郑在玹蹲下检查尸体周围堆放的物品：一件破旧的皮质外套、留着食物残渣的外卖盒、几张唱片……金道英听见身后围观人群的讨论声，便转身走出现场与邻居们交谈。  
“……想来也有一年了，这个人很爱在凌晨公放那些该死的金属音乐。不过奇怪就奇怪在昨晚，他放的是歌剧，一个剧里最有名的那种。”纹着花臂的女人双臂环胸，谈起死者的事露出厌倦的表情，“我们只是希望他能搬出去，没想过要他死。”  
金道英做着笔记，忽然闻到一股食物的香味，将笔记本合上后寻着香味走到隔壁，4207室。 他敲了敲门，里面无人应声，他再试了试，这才听到脚步声跑近门口。  
“你好？”  
面前的男人脖子上挂着头戴式耳机，耳罩里还不断地传来符合年轻人口味的节奏布鲁斯旋律，金道英迅速地将警徽秀出，年轻男人了然地点点头。  
“是关于邻居的事吗？”  
金道英看见郑在玹从现场出来了，偏着头问：“看上去你好像不是很惊讶他会死。”  
年轻男人赶紧摆了摆手：“不是不是，虽然他吵，可我们也没有想过要他就这么被杀死……”  
“你和他熟吗？”  
“我们搬来之后几乎就没怎么见过他，我们和邻居联名向负责这里的房东投诉过几次了，但房东从来不理，后来我听说因为他总是按时交房租，所以房东也就不想再管。”  
“你房里还有室友？刚刚听到你说‘我们’。”  
年轻男人笑了：“是我爱人。”  
金道英看见年轻男人脸上害羞又温暖的笑容，好像感受到了自己的视线，只好低着头去摸无名指的素戒。  
“看来是很恩爱了。”  
面前的人停住手中的动作，金道英发现他的笑容开始僵硬，接着男人继续轻轻摸着那枚素戒，说实话金道英看不出来那枚戒指的材料有什么特别的。  
“我在等他回来。”  
“吵架了？”  
此时男人并没有回答他的问题，金道英暗自耸肩，从钱包里抽出一张名片递过去：“如果还想起其他什么事的话。”  
“好。”  
男人似乎很礼貌，撤开了搭着门的手认真用双手接过，木质门慢慢拉开，金道英迅速瞥过一眼，与隔壁不同的是，同样是破烂的房间，男人的家里似乎收拾得很干净，甚至还有几盆绿植。他和郑在玹接着去询问了几位邻居，看来死者在这栋楼里实在不受欢迎，因此也没有人真正与他相熟。他们一起走出公寓时印面而来一位高个男人，穿着普通的T恤和牛仔裤，头发有些长已经被主人扎起一个小尾巴。  
“不好意思打扰你们办案。”高个男人将自己的警徽亮出来，“我叫徐英浩，原江市1区警署的人，我们一直在追踪一系列偷盗谋杀案，有些线索让我来到滩兰市，或许能和你们聊聊吗？”

3  
三人回到27区警署后找了间小会议室坐下，徐英浩将手中的文件夹铺开，前两张是个人档案，眼尖的金道英发现第一张是方才询问过的耳机男。徐英浩解释道从原江追到这里几乎横跨了整个国家实属不易，作为本国西岸的发达城市代表之一，近几个月出过多起博物馆失窃案，金道英记得那些大大小小的报道。徐英浩接道他与他的搭档史蒂夫是刚开始负责盗窃案的警察，后来通过日夜的查看监控和走访查到一些线索指向了档案里的两人——黄仁俊和罗渽民，可惜一直缺乏证据，尽管他们试图盘问两人，却得不到任何更多线索。  
后来媒体的各种报道和阴谋论让警署压力日见增多，史蒂夫一时没有沉住气找了个借口将两人收押回警局分开讯问。  
“结果呢？”  
“显然两个人默契异常，甚至到了恐怖的境界。”徐英浩手指敲敲桌面，“48小时后我们不得不把人放了，后来两人从原江消失，再接到新消息时已经是跨到这里了。”  
听到此一旁郑在玹忽然开口：“您的搭档呢？”  
徐英浩低下头，双手合十捏紧，深吸了一口气：“史蒂夫死了。”  
“你觉得是他们杀了你搭档？”  
徐英浩自嘲般摇头：“还是那句话，这一切都太巧了，但我们没有证据。史蒂夫在死前和我通过一次话，他让我明天去他家，他的街头线人有消息更新。第二天早上我去他家，敲门不应的时候我就觉得不对，你知道的，办案办当久了直觉会越来越准……他就这么孤零零死在自己家里，额头正中一枪，原本后天就是他和前妻孩子见面的日子，线人也无从查起。”  
“额头正中一枪……”  
“你们接到的这桩谋杀案也是额头正中一枪吧？”  
“很抱歉，从可能性上讲，这也有可能是巧合。”  
“巧合？他们在的地方就这么多巧合？”徐英浩眼里布满了红血丝，长期劳累声音也有些沙哑，想到自己搭档就被杀死他就控制不住脾气，不幸的是，他的怒火在下一秒就被金道英掐灭。  
“我很抱歉发生在你和你搭档身上的事，不过现在我们也无法帮你，从我们的立场和角度来看，所有案件仍旧缺乏联系。而且……”  
“而且？”  
金道英心想不知如何才能把话说得不那么让人生气：“如果你的搭档出了事，那么警局应该不会再让你涉入案件调查了吧？”  
徐英浩抿着嘴，掏出自己的名片移到金道英面前。  
“需要帮助的话，随时可以联系我。”  
“好。”  
“不过我就免费告诉你们一件事吧。”徐英浩站起来，收拾起手中的文件，“我在他们公寓楼下已经守了一个月了，3天前黄仁俊就消失了。”

4  
滩兰市，小俊在副驾驶座位上念着路牌，只想起与自己母语里“贪婪”读音太像，他将这个想法告诉开车的阿民时，阿民笑了起来。  
“你想得也没错，这里治安很差，一定是有很多贪婪的人住在这里。”  
小俊听着，凑过去在阿民的脸颊上落下一个亲吻，在对方说再来一下的时候咯咯笑起来，但是他没有动，阿民并不是轻易放弃的人，侧着脑袋撅着嘴也想要小俊的吻，小俊只想让他好好开车，尽管在这条荒芜一人的公路上也没什么值得小心的，最后他探过身子亲了一下他的嘴唇。  
到达滩兰市范围内后两人并没有直驱签好合同的公寓，而是去了郊外的一处小游乐场。30元的入场门票，这次他们没偷溜而是大方买了两张票进去。  
这里是个计划外的行程，据说游乐园里只有6名工作人员，客人想要玩哪个娱乐设施，他们总会以最快的速度追上来帮忙启动设备。两人牵手将小园子逛了一圈，最后决定去坐旋转木马。  
工作人员汗湿的T恤紧贴在背后，启动好设备后就离开了。旋转木马的位置在游乐园偏西的方向刚好能晒到傍晚最后的夏日阳光，刚在白马上坐好的小俊发现阿民就站在他身边看自己，正有些奇怪的时候发现阿民迅速拿起他的手套上了一枚银戒。橙色的光打在他刚染的粉色头发上混出浅到透明的感觉。  
“情侣戒，也是婚戒，我就单方面宣布我们结婚了。”旋转木马的背景音乐很吵，阿民不得不提高音量幼稚地发表着结论。小俊反手拉过对方的手，发现他早就给自己套上了。  
“都这么久了，还怕我会不答应？”  
阿民没回答他，只是继续专注地盯着自己看，小俊轻声笑了一下，凑到他耳边说话，夏日炎炎，连呼吸都是滚烫的，像他们每一次的做爱。  
“我也是100%地爱着你。”

5  
房东到达警局时已经到了金道英和郑在玹下班的时间，两人疲惫地将人请到了会议室里。一番交谈后得知死者的名字叫卢·斯科特，靠开车赚外快，时间安排上及其混乱，似乎还有在从事艺术工作，成绩却并不怎么样。  
“三流都算不上吧。”房东摊了摊手。  
郑在玹佯装认真地点头做着笔记，步入中年的人就是如此，存了点钱，有些固定资产，以为自己已经经历过世间一切并且有资格评论或教育年轻人，实际上除了他自己也并不在乎其他人的死活，显然眼前的房东也属于这类人。  
“和我说说隔壁那家孩子怎么样？染了粉色头发的那家。”  
“那对同性恋？哈。”中年人像是听见了什么好玩的事，“从我的立场上来看，他们没什么毛病，按时交房租，不捣乱，没人投诉，完美的租客。”  
“他们是做什么的？”  
“个子稍微小点的那个是画家，就靠卖画为生吧。高点那个暂时还在找工作，我猜是小白脸，靠那个小个子养着。”  
金道英眯着眼睛看着露出猥琐笑容的房东，身上穿的东西还不算特别廉价，他都看出是几个牌子货，就是搭配的品味有点糟糕。这点来说，无论死者的衣服还是那家耳机男的穿衣品味都比他不知高了多少个档次。  
在送走房东后，两人接到了斯科特的尸检报告，里面有一些让他们两出乎意料的结论。死者于3天前凌晨2点40分左右被杀，他的死因并非枪杀，验尸官判断系于窒息身亡，脖子上有一个疑似镯子的瘀痕，验尸官附上了死者脖颈处特写，2.7厘米的细长痕迹以斜线的方式留在死者皮肤上。警局里只剩下他们两人，为了省电他们早就关掉了头顶的日光灯留下自己桌子上的台灯，郑在玹正想喊金道英先休息，自家搭档就收到了来自徐英浩的来电。  
“滩兰19区码头，速来。”  
当郑在玹和金道英赶到约定地点时，徐英浩已经检查过集装箱里的东西了，铁箱里有一幅油画。  
“找到原江艺术博物馆失窃的一幅画作了。”  
“只有一幅？”  
徐英浩点头，修长手指轻点铁箱皮：“至少找回来一幅。”  
“新线索总是值得挖下去的。”金道英上前去拍了拍徐英浩的肩，男警官的脸上几乎没有血色，一圈青灰色附在眼下，嘴唇干裂出死皮。眼瞧郑在玹在外面联系相关的鉴定组，金道英朝徐英浩笑了笑，好言相劝先回去休息，毕竟他也不该出现在这里，明事理的男警官不再坚持，戴上兜帽决定驱车离开。  
“徐先生害我们加班啊。”郑在玹挂掉电话后在外面点烟，海风过来刚好将呛人的烟气往金道英站着的方向吹，听到金道英咳嗽后郑在玹忙换了个方向挡住烟雾，深吸一口气后将烟丢在地上踩灭了火。  
“多浪费。”金道英低头看着地上小块灰色和深色的混合，抹掉眼角咳出的泪水。他不太受得了烟草味，碍于各种场合无法避免这样的“应酬”他并未多言，郑在玹在成为他的搭档第一天就发现了，只好慢慢减少了在他面前抽烟的次数。  
“抱歉。”郑在玹只穿了薄薄的西装外套就和金道英跑出来了，这会儿快到凌晨的时间气温降到了零下，他强忍住发抖的牙齿，慢慢向穿着羽绒服也还在发抖的金道英挪过去。虽说他们是合作甚是愉快的搭档，当下因为一天的用脑多度都不想多聊天，郑在玹比金道英年纪小上一岁，总爱做试图活跃气氛的工作。  
“哥，我好冷哦。”他一边发抖一边笑嘻嘻地望向金道英，搭档见怪不怪了。  
“回车里去吧。”  
“啊，车没多少油了。”郑在玹又向金道英挪了一步，金道英从口袋里抽出手，敲了敲对方的额头，拉着的西装袖子往警车方向走。  
“不开空调也比在外面待着好。”


	2. Chapter 2

6  
在不断翻着波浪的海上，偷渡的船只永不停歇地随之起伏，小俊坐在角落里懒得动弹，胃里似乎也有一只船在翻着，他已经吐不出任何东西了，只能努力地把自己缩成一个小点。披在自己身上的薄毯是身旁的年轻女人施舍的，她是个很和蔼的人，将薄毯递过来时还带着友善的笑，小俊冰冷的手接过后低头说了声谢谢，表情毫无变化。女人不甚在意他的冷漠，自觉地坐回自己的位置闭目养神。  
睡得迷糊间他听见女人开始和旁边的人聊天，他们日日夜夜都待在船舱里，大家互相不认识，都带着自己的故事离开家乡，奔向希冀的土地，现在则在逼仄空间里短暂地交谈着。那人说想过更好的生活，女人说她想过去挣钱，什么工作都好，总比待在原来的村子里强。  
小俊继续装作熟睡，低声交谈的两人好像都将视线投在了自己这边，问过是否认识后又开始感叹起自己的年轻和体型娇小，不知道是否被虐待过。他在心里冷笑着，还真被说中了。  
他从记事起便只有父亲，母亲早扔下自己离开。父亲酗酒成性，殴打儿子是家常便饭。某夜他叫了外面的狐朋狗友回来喝酒，小俊躲在厨房门后偷听他们说话，父亲在不省人事时情绪会忽然崩溃，大声哭喊着那个女人离开了我，朋友便不断问她去了哪里，他抽抽噎噎地报出一个国家的名字，小俊花了很大力气才听清。  
斯安——和这里相距甚远，几乎是在地球的另一边。小俊在文具店里转着地球仪，手指点上那块被涂成粉色的地方，那是个疆土辽阔的强国，他是这么听别人说的。  
妈妈应该是去了很好的地方生活，小俊这么想着，不小心撞到行人时还感到膝盖和小腿淤青的疼痛。他爱在下午远远地看着学生们放学回家，初二后家里因交不起学费而被自动退学了。父亲的酗酒愈演愈烈，当他挥着棍子打人时，小俊总会疼到憋不住眼泪。  
他死了多好。  
雪镇是个相当保守的地方，尊敬父母长辈是第一位，他却对此最不屑一顾，日复一日地祈祷着落魄男人能够暴毙。最后终于在某个雪夜回到家时，发现了倒在桌上没有了呼吸的父亲，嘴边有一圈白沫，手边散着几粒浅粉色的药粒。原本被冻到失去思考能力的小俊忽然清醒过来，他的心脏开始失了节奏，血液在体内疯狂涌动，顺着记忆在父亲的卧室里找到了一摞现金，赶紧揣进自己尘封已久的黑色书包里。  
他逃跑了，穿着快要破掉的靴子在深夜逃出了陷入沉睡的雪镇，朝着靠海的地方前进。去他妈的一切。他呼吸急促，鼻子几乎要被冷空气刺伤，站在漆黑的火车铁皮箱里终于得以哭了出来。  
相比曾经总是在做如何能杀掉父亲的梦，小俊在去斯安的一路都梦见自己的牙齿脱落，有时是门牙，有时是后槽牙，以毫无预警的方式，这让他醒来后总是感到恼怒，就算在梦里他也痛恨不能掌控自己的身体这件事。再次梦见左边的后槽牙掉落时，耳边响起有人在兴奋地说话的声音。他彻底醒来时前面已经堆满了要出去的人，顺着队伍走下船后他在无名码头迎来了在原江的第一次短暂的日出。橙黄色的阳光铺在海水上散成光点，穿过灰白云层的球体逐渐变换着颜色，不一会儿又被乌云遮住了。  
待在这里的第一年迫于没有身份的问题小俊只能在最乱的街区生活，靠着打黑工赚来的钱去办了假身份，报出名字时他自己都感到陌生，很久没有人叫过他的大名了，人人都叫他小俊。他将写有黄仁俊的身份证放好后，终于如负释重般呼出一口气。  
事实上拥有了一个身份并不能改变他的任何现状，贫穷让人尽失善性，小俊仍在这片混乱街区里挣扎生活着，仍免不了欺骗和斗殴，只是他已经习惯了。  
遇见阿民是在某次和警察的对峙后，他没注意到斗殴人群里有这么一号人，两人不约而同都往一个方向逃跑后才认识的。阿民显然对这带的小巷子更加熟悉，最后干脆拉着已经气喘吁吁的小俊跑，被拉的人在反应过来警察早就被甩掉时已经傻乎乎进入了阿民的地盘——两室一厅的小房子，阿民笑着自我介绍并声明这是自己的家，小俊看着对方脏兮兮的球鞋和牛仔裤产生了怀疑，等到对方热情走到厨房做饭时，他开始翻客厅的抽屉，终于在一层大抽屉里找到了房屋主人的照片，看上去是一对相亲相爱的夫妻，西方人的长相。  
“怎么看也不像是阿民的家是吗？”身后冷冰冰的声音忽然响起，吓得小俊急忙转身，不同于几分钟前热情温暖的态度，眼前的人用鼻孔看人的漠然让小俊警戒心大起。  
“你在怕我？”他向小俊走近一步小俊便后退一步，眼前男孩的身型比自己小上一圈，看上去是真的很好抱。  
“阿民那个胆小鬼，喜欢你却只敢在很远的地方观察你。”  
“……你在说什么……”  
眼前的男孩平淡地啊了一声，眼睛里终于泄露出些因捉弄人而愉悦的光芒。男孩前后没有变过任何装束，仍是留着乖巧刘海的黑色短发，身穿略微发黄的白色t恤，左边胸口有个小小的米老鼠图案，与现在这个人的气质完全不符。  
“我是阿渽。”他的语气变得轻飘飘的，像从冷柜里扑出的白汽，“我之前就告诉过阿民，他是赢不了我的。”  
阿渽伸手强硬地将小俊拉进自己的怀里，双臂固定住人后低头含住了日思夜想的柔软嘴唇。

7  
金道英的手机响了，三个小时的睡眠令他一点都睁不开眼睛，伸手胡乱摸着手边的小桌子，因为研究案情他又在郑在玹家里的沙发上过夜了。  
鉴定组的负责人打来电话说他们委托的调查有结果了，想必那边的工作人员一夜没睡，金道英勉强打起精神，匆忙在厕所洗了把脸穿好外套就往实验室走。  
他给郑在玹留了张纸条，让他不要着急慢慢去警局会合，在到了实验室后他赶紧给自己冲了杯速溶咖啡，滚烫的水流向咖啡粉末的时候发出细腻的滋滋的响声。若非要说实话，金道英并不清楚咖啡这玩意儿能不能给自己带来提神的效果，好像只是喝了就应该清醒一点。  
负责人报告道他们在与铁箱配对的锁上找到了一个不太完整的指纹，与卢·斯科特的吻合，除此之外并没有更多发现。负责人私下是个热爱艺术的人，在报告完他们的检测结果后开始向金道英抒发自己的激动之情，他一度十分想前往原江艺术博物馆亲眼看一看这幅画，没想到它后来会被偷，更没想到会在滩兰发现并先行拿回实验室与赶来的博物馆人员一起做检查。  
这或许是今年最开心的事了，他这么说着，提了提从鼻梁上慢慢滑下的眼镜，看得金道英哭笑不得。警官拿好文件后驱车回到警局，郑在玹已经在办公桌上坐着了，他正在看码头的监控录像。管理码头的人表示他们只有两张纸的租赁文件，斯科特生前的确是在这里办过手续，因为当时价钱上出了差错需要补钱，身上并没有多余的现金的男人烦躁地嘀咕着真麻烦，待会儿回去得多向他们要点人工费。  
郑在玹觉得有些蹊跷，便要来了所有监控存档，因为储存卡在蓄满后会自动删除前几天的监控，他并不是很抱希望能找到什么有力的证据，金道英分来一些，两人就这么坐在自己的座位上看了一天。  
“哥，你过来一下。”  
被叫到的搭档从盒饭里抬头，菜快要凉了，他撇嘴扔下筷子移到郑在玹身边，郑在玹指了指右上角的画面，有两个模糊的身影从集装箱间走过，他调了很久画面才勉强看清，刚好有一个人走进了画面外路灯的光芒下，露出脸部轮廓，这让他想起了那个名叫黄仁俊的青年。  
“打印出来，联系徐英浩。”  
警官跑来时整个人清爽不少，看来是在宾馆里昏睡了一日。他夺过桌上的照片，再把自己手头有的所有照片拿出来一一对比。  
“严格来说，是像，我不能百分之百确定。”因为画面像素的问题，作为拥有专业素质的警官有些挫败地承认。  
“就等你这句话，徐先生。”金道英笑着去抓自己椅背上的羽绒服，“就算是这样，足够让我们再去拜访一次罗渽民家了。”

徐英浩是不能出现在罗渽民面前的，他忍了又忍，咬紧牙关坐回了后座等待金道英和郑在玹的盘问。在敲开罗渽民的房间时，他额头带着汗，身体似乎并不是很好。  
“有点感冒了。”罗渽民的声音比前几日来得沙哑和疲惫。  
“我们能进去谈吗？”  
罗渽民抱歉地笑了笑：“对不起，我爱人已经吃药睡下了。”  
“其实我们来，就是想问问你的爱人……叫黄仁俊是吧？”  
郑在玹笑着问，罗渽民迟疑地点点头，眼前笑着却看不清意图的男人让罗渽民感到很不舒服。  
“我们在19区码头发现了一幅在原江艺术博物馆失窃的画作，在大约一周前的监控里发现了疑似你们的身影出现在了那个区域。”  
罗渽民认真地听着，神情从容，金道英默默观察着，毫无疑问这个人已经经历过太多次类似这样的质问了。  
“这个。”郑在玹将两张对比照片递到罗渽民面前，“是你们吧？”  
罗渽民低垂着眼帘，浓密的长睫毛几乎盖下了一片阴影，他嘴边噙着礼貌的笑容。  
“我想你们是认错人了。”  
“是吗？”金道英在一旁终于开口，“我们联系了原江1区的警官，他们正在处理一系列失窃案，令我们惊讶的是，你和黄仁俊曾经作为嫌疑人被请到审讯室里。”  
“如果我没有记错的话，那次我和小俊是被警官误抓了，48小时后他们没办法找到更加确切的证据，只能把我们放了。况且这种像素的监控照片是不能构成证据的。”不同于那日的友善乖巧，罗渽民甚至发出了嗤笑，“下次还请两位警官找好证据拿到搜查证再来和我谈话吧，否则恕我不奉陪两位的抓贼游戏了。”  
“那黄仁俊会奉陪吗？”  
郑在玹问得面不改色，金道英看好戏般观察着罗渽民的脸色，意外地发现对方还是没有什么变化。  
“我很肯定，他也不会的，我们受到的警察骚扰已经够多了。”  
若非要说这趟质问有没有成果，金道英和郑在玹都觉得一半一半，此行有点冒打草惊蛇的风险并且他们还是没有证据朝向谋杀和盗窃的任何一个指控，但他们似乎有了新思路。  
“我有种感觉，黄仁俊没有在家里。”  
“他是突破口之一。”金道英回到车上和徐英浩说明情况，思考片刻后慎重地补充道，“另外一个突破口，或许我们应该回到斯科特这条线索上。”


	3. Chapter 3

8  
再次见到阿民的时候，小俊几乎是转身就跑掉了。  
那天被他，或者说是阿渽强吻之后，小俊反应过来时气得跳脚，他使劲挣脱了对方的桎梏一拳把人打翻在地，接着他骑到对方身上用力地挥着拳头，在阿渽漂亮的脸蛋上留下各种淤青和伤口，然后趁着阿渽躺在地上喘气吐出带血的唾沫时赶紧逃走了。  
从阿渽的只言片语间他猜到这人应该会在自己活动的区域溜达，几天内小俊只敢在晚上出来活动，后来松懈了些警戒心开始重回白天活动。某入路过小区的花店时不幸撞见抱着向日葵出来的阿民，两人愣住几秒还是小俊先反应过来拔腿就跑，他一边跑一边向后看着吃力地抱着花紧追不放的阿民。  
虽然两人只见过一面，小俊却很确定当时面对的是阿民，阿渽的表情冷漠轻蔑，阿民则相反，有些像他怀里的那束向日葵。小俊的耐力很差，穿过几条街后便跑不动了，阿民体力出奇地好，立刻上前几步抓住了小俊的手臂。  
“我是来……是来替阿渽道歉的。”  
小俊怎么也甩不掉对方的手，只好作罢听面前的人解释，阿民见状松了些力气，将小俊的手握住，软乎乎的，阿民低头笑了笑，下嘴唇快要触到向日葵花瓣。  
小俊吃力地听懂了他的解释，总的来说这个人体内有“两个人”，现在和他说话的叫阿民，另一个没礼貌的叫阿渽，这是他第一次遇到这样的人，今年他18岁了，说来是步入了成年的世界，真是神奇，他心想。那天的最后在阿民的死缠硬磨下，小俊勉为其难地收下了向日葵，阿民解释道这是一份歉意，也是一份心意。  
“憧憬，你是我的憧憬。”  
实际上小俊不太明白个中原因，两人傻乎乎地沿着海边散步，夕阳照着阿民的侧脸，属于年轻人的细软绒毛被映得几乎透明，聊过天之后小俊去买吃的，他将向日葵花束塞回阿民怀里，阿民站在海边，随着黑夜来临海边开始涨潮，他慢慢跟着后退，看着自己踩在沙滩上的脚印被潮水抚平。  
小俊的钱只够买一个汉堡了，他拿着热乎乎的食物回到海边时，银色半月悬挂在空中，落在海面上是细碎的光，像来到斯安的第一天清晨的日出，从他的角度看去，那人的身影正好与那条长长的银色波光重合。  
“钱不够了，只能买一个了。”小俊靠近阿民，仔细地将汉堡掰成两半，递了过去。他们都没什么钱，一日三餐都是有上顿没下顿，生活在贫民区就是这样。阿民之前偷偷住的房子的主人回来了，少了东西也丝毫没有察觉，后来他自己也表示，早知如此该多拿点之前的东西。  
“你还挺坏的。”小俊坐在高台上晃着腿，阿民听了笑得露出整齐的白齿，相熟之后他们总是一起行动，没钱了只能去偷。两人配合愈来愈默契，阿民擅长做准备工作，小俊擅长行动，非要打起架来阿民更甚一筹。他们不得不在原江转辗多处生活，阿民也为此放弃了与原来认识的一群人交往。  
“这样没关系吗？”听到小俊的发问阿民又朝他笑，看上去真是天真无邪，小俊想，忍不住凑上去吻了他的嘴角。忽然被问的人有片刻愣神，紧接着便环住他不放，加深了亲吻。那时他们用尽各种办法，稍微有了些积蓄，在一处便宜的酒店宾馆住了几日，他们牵着手跑回房间后阿民将小俊压在门后狠狠厮磨，睫毛扫过小俊的脸令他抖着肩膀笑，几乎要看不见眼睛。  
阿民牵过他的手，终于得以迎来第一次十指相扣。  
“我想离开原江，去外面看看。”  
阿民灼热的鼻息铺在小俊的耳边，太痒了，小俊歪着脑袋想抵御来自身体的反应，阿民却再次靠近他，用鼻音的一声嗯回应着心上人的愿望。事后他们躺在床里，阿民忽然撑起来压在小俊身上，捞开对方的刘海在额头印上亲吻。  
“我们需要更多的钱。”阿民抿着嘴笑，像是想到了什么，“干几票大的会更快。”

9  
郑在玹还在重读斯科特的尸检报告，脖子忽然被身后的金道英用手臂卡住。  
“……哥，你想干嘛？”郑在玹同时感到脖子上有什么凉凉的东西正抵着他的皮肤。  
“是这样吗？”金道英将另一只手臂夹住郑在玹的脖颈后方，双手固定在手臂窝上，“以前的基础课程里教过的锁喉技能。”（注）  
郑在玹艰难地点点头：“对，讲到肉搏技巧的时候老师教过。”  
“如果那个时候是黄仁俊或者罗渽民带着饰品……”金道英放开了对郑在玹的桎梏，端详起从女同事那里借来的手镯，这或许是当时对付斯科特的手段。郑在玹很快跟上了节奏，对比过特写照片后兴奋道：“能找到那件饰品说不定能当上物证。”  
“他们的交易一般都走现金，太难追踪了，如果这个能成为新线索就好了。不过罗渽民有件事也说得对，我们拿不到搜查证，说不定手镯也已经被他们处理掉了。”  
“但值得一试。”郑在玹伸手拍了拍金道英的背，“说起罗渽民，有件事我还挺在意的。”  
“嗯？”  
“昨晚我们去找他的时候，哥你不觉得他很奇怪吗？”  
“怎么奇怪了？”  
“气场变了，整个人都变了，我们第一次见到他的时候他是个很平易近人的形象，昨天的样子很有压迫感。”  
金道英若有所思地应道：“你这么一说，确实好像有什么不一样的地方。”  
“我去联系一下徐先生问问，看他们在之前有没有调查过罗渽民的背景。”  
两人正要分头行动时同事罗伯特跑了过来。  
“哥们儿，正好你们都在，我这边接到一个失踪案，有些发现或许对你们有帮助。”顺着同事的指引三人来到资料室拿到了新出的现场照片，罗伯特解释道前不久他接到一桩报案，负责晚上轮班的快递司机无故失踪，罗伯特和他的搭档先发现了车辆，就在斯科特案子现场附近的停车楼里。  
“我们在车辆的保险杠上发现了血迹，拿回来进行对比，在滩兰市的DNA库里没有记录，通到全国的资料库里后……你们看。”  
金道英睁大了双眼，上面匹配结果的三个字令他们感到意外。  
黄仁俊。  
他们想起徐英浩之前反复强调过怀疑黄仁俊失踪的言论，互相看了一眼，一时说不出话。  
“停车场的监控四个月前就坏了，根本没有线索。幸运的是这家快递公司给全部夜班车配有黑匣子方便监控，我们正在等鉴定科的人把黑匣子的视频调出来。”  
罗伯特将手提电脑点开，黑匣子的画面在夜晚显得并不清晰，夜晚超速是很常见的现象，但显然这天司机在市内的速度十分之快以至于在路上忽然出现一个人已没办法及时刹住，那人被撞飞出去，车停了下来。几分钟过去后街边有人跑了过来，在离伤者一米的距离里愣住几秒，那人抱着头蹲下，情绪似乎已经崩溃，不到一分钟后又站起来靠近倒下的人，他跪在地上半抱起了那个人，紧紧地贴住对方的脸和上身。  
“看上去是当场死亡。”罗伯特摸着下巴，接着跳过5、6分钟几乎像是静止的画面，“后来来人把死者抱起来走掉。再过了不到2分钟的时间，车竟然发动了，一路开到刚刚我说的那处停车场。”  
罗伯特选出几帧画面暂停，表示可以拿到技术部去做一下处理，这家快递公司规模很大，配的黑匣子质量应该不会很差，说不定能让工作人员处理出更好的像素来。  
金道英和郑在玹在与同事道别后快速走出警局，徐英浩并未接通电话，两人决定先去车祸现场和那处停车场查漏补缺，中途再试着给徐英浩打电话。事故街道比较偏僻，或许能留下一些线索，但近几日下过小雨，路面泥泞不堪，他们并没有新发现，接着他们将车开到停车场，那是一处很偏僻的地方，金道英不得不承认作案人心思十分缜密，这一带的情况想必都已经烂熟于心。  
“哥。”  
郑在玹在不远处叫他，金道英转身，看到了搭档指着一辆旧车上的车载监控，他向郑在玹点头，后者默契地走出停车场去联系车管所。暮色褪去，他们又迎来了夜晚时间，金道英的手机适时响了起来。  
“来一趟4207，我在里面。”  
金道英奇道：“你怎么进去的？”  
徐英浩避开了他的问题：“罗渽民和黄仁俊现在都不在家。”  
“我们这边也有很大进展。”  
“我在听。”  
“黄仁俊有极大可能已经死了，我们见面再说。”

三人在4207会合后交流了情报，徐英浩听到黄仁俊的死讯也颇感意外，当下务必要找到罗渽民才行。  
“斯科特不是滩兰本地人，几乎没有朋友。我查到他的出生地，打电话问过几个人，在出生地的小镇上他的口碑也不怎么好，人们说他是天生的怪人，贪婪又猥琐。”  
“黄仁俊、罗渽民和斯科特之间应该是有交易的。”郑在玹从床头柜的抽屉里翻出十多张照片，里面全是黄仁俊和罗渽民在不同地方拍的合照，“可惜不太顺利，黄、罗其中一人杀死了他。”  
“而后来的车祸看上去像是个意外。”金道英打开冰箱，里面整齐地放着小碗的饭菜。  
“不得不说，这个意外实在是太戏剧了。”徐英浩停下手中的翻找，叹了口气。  
窗外忽然传来两声枪响，三人互相看了一眼，掏出腰间的配枪跑了出去，他们寻着声源来到公寓后不远处的废弃空地，那里放着几个大型垃圾箱，地面还流着臭水。  
打头阵的郑在玹举起了枪，眼前是罗渽民，刚被他处决而死的人是那位公寓的房东。  
罗渽民的状态异常糟糕，男人背对墙面跪在地上，一手捂住半边脸低着头，另一只拿着左轮枪的手垂在身侧。靠得再近一点时才听见他正不断抽泣着，他猛然抬头时郑在玹发现他眼里并无任何光亮，眼眶和鼻尖泛出病态的红色。  
罗渽民忽然开始不停地念着小俊的名字，又猝然停下，气氛安静到诡异，耳边尽是不知何处的水滴声。  
他又开始说话，更像是自言自语。  
“他死了……怎么会死……小俊不可能死的…… ”  
“你把他丢到哪里去了？”  
“该死的。”  
“海里好冷，他那么冷。”  
“都是我的错……”  
“我的错……”  
“不，是你的错！你的错！”  
“我的……”  
“我是阿民……我不是你，我不是怪物。”  
徐英浩尝试再上前一步时，罗渽民拿着左轮枪的右手颤颤巍巍举起来，冰冷的枪口紧紧抵在他的太阳穴。他眼里不断流出泪水，划过脸颊留下难看的泪渍。  
“杀掉你，我是不是就可以一个人了？”  
“罗渽民，等一下，我们可以谈谈，你不要冲动。”  
面前的人闭上眼睛，眼泪仍然快速涌出，睁眼的刹那他的声音低了几度，简直像换了个人似的，他歪着嘴巴露出决绝的笑，没有一点温度。  
“试试看吧。”  
“嘭——”

10  
为了小俊，我什么都能做，这并不是吹牛，我是真的很喜欢他。阿渽总是笑我幼稚，我认真想了想还是认为自己是真心，找到了喜欢的那个人就是这样，好像大脑一直都在充血似的，想起他我就情不自禁觉得很开心。  
小俊个子很小，与他交往之前我总是幻想着他该有多好抱，后来终于得逞之后发现他比我想象中的还要好抱，忽然有些庆幸自己长了比他宽很多的肩膀，我忍不住将这份心情说了出来，小俊会变得不高兴，气鼓鼓的样子也很可爱。后来他说我绝对是可爱控，他说什么就是什么，我赞同地点点头，他好像以为我会反驳什么，过长的刘海扫着他的眼睛，看上去连眨眼都很吃力。我拉过他的手，提议帮他修理一下头发，他答应了。  
我想他是信任我的，不然他不会让我拿剪刀这样的利器。  
我们和好的那天晚上小俊正穷得响叮当，可他还是认真把汉堡分给了我，我想我们可以从朋友做起，他要干什么我都可以帮他。那些日子里我们过得心惊胆战，可也很好玩，可惜被警察抓过两三次，记录了我们的指纹和DNA，我不是很怕，小俊也是。  
我怎么也没有想到小俊会因为我退出以前的圈子而感动，他报答的方式很直接，他回应了我的那份喜欢。我被他的吻高兴到冲昏头脑，在拉着他奔跑在这片破烂不堪的街道时，我发现沿路的风景都变得美了，停在街边的老汽车方方正正的，旧旧的蓝绿色很好看，天空的云全都变成了粉色，像我们厮磨过后带上温度的皮肤的颜色。  
我再说一次，为了小俊，我什么都能做。因此在他提出要横跨斯安的时候我毫不犹豫地就答应了，只是我们需要在短时间内攒到一大笔钱，这次必须冒个大风险，我愿意做，他也乐意加入。我在原江生活了十多年，认识不少人可以联系到地下买家，去艺术博物馆偷东西需要作很多准备工作，最后我们成功了，不得不说，偷窃这件事会让人上瘾，只是后续代价太大，我们被1区警局的人盯上了。  
我和小俊在等买家确认时曾讨论过我们是怎么被徐英浩和史蒂夫盯上的，或许是哪层关系出卖了我们，若是有朝一日能查出来，那个人是要付出代价的。  
杀人这种事我不想让小俊去做，所以在发现有人去当了史蒂夫的线人后，我单独去和那人会过一次面，做地下生意却和警察勾结这样的事性质严重，属于背叛了整个社区，定会引来杀身之祸，我想那人后来也想清楚了，逼着他去杀掉史蒂夫是水到渠成的事。而等他颤抖着回来的时候阿渽处理掉了他。  
阿渽是个干脆利落的人，他很少让我碰死人，对此他的解释是，尽管机会很少，他是十分享受杀人的过程的，而且他也希望小俊不要接触到这种事情上。  
我想他也喜欢小俊。小俊说过，有时他觉得他在和两个人生活，我曾在床上逼问他到底更喜欢我还是阿渽，他笑我幼稚，就像曾经阿渽笑我幼稚一样。  
“说多少遍我都愿意，我是100%地爱你。”  
小俊的声音像黑巧克力，香醇、有些涩口，令人欲罢不能。我们从原江逃走后一路开着车玩，他爱在车里跟着广播里的音乐哼，有熟悉的会唱出歌词，他唱歌是真的好听。  
你要是能去做歌手，一定有很多人喜欢你。我这样说着，他听了神色黯淡，但又很快恢复，我不想令他伤心，后来再也不说这件事了。或许是路上的风景很美，旅途很愉快，不同于陷在原江世界的泥潭里，小俊开始露出感性的一面，他终于告诉我了他的故事，作为交换我也告诉了他的，他听得很认真，最后还落下了眼泪，我也是，听过他的故事后我也哭了。不过没关系，我们有彼此就够了。我给他带上戒指，还带上了配对手镯，我们既是情侣，也是家人。  
我从书上看到过一句话，爱很强大，能拯救一个人，也能毁掉一个人。我不确定我和小俊属于哪种，事实上我们有过很多争吵，在处理斯科特的敲诈时我们出现了严重分歧，他认为应该解决掉这个人，我觉得事情没有那么严重。因为小俊很喜欢那幅《来自大海的风》，画面主色调是暗淡的黄色，透明质地的窗帘因外面的风掀了起来，的确是一幅有遐想空间的画作。我极力提议留下这幅，因此我们想尽办法把画搬到了这里，当然是少不了外人的帮助，就这样我们认识了斯科特，他替我们看上了一处码头的仓库，暂时放在那里不会出问题。可我们没有想到斯科特会反过来找我们勒索多余的费用，或许他是发现了我们要储存的东西有点来头。  
“你怎么知道他手里还会不会有更多证据？上次他来的时候已经在威胁你了。”  
小俊是想保护我，那晚他穿着洗好的衣服去了斯科特的房间，拿走了我收藏的黑胶唱片，图兰朵歌曲集那张，几分钟后隔壁响起了今夜无人入睡，我在这边急得眼睛发红，冲过去时他已经将斯科特弄死了。  
我帮他善后，回去又开始吵架，我控制不住我的脾气扇了他一巴掌，他冲了出去，再也没回来过。我发现小俊消失后阿渽也变得少言寡语，我心有不安，唯有乖乖将房间打扫干净，每天做两人份的饭菜才能让自己冷静，冰箱里的碗越堆越多，最后堆不下的时候兔子先生和他的搭档又来找我，我知道他们在利用小俊挑衅我，关上门的一瞬间我终于崩溃了，我将手握成拳头，用力地将指甲刺进手掌的皮肤，疼痛使人清醒。  
或许小俊是在哪里遇到危险了，我揣着当初买来的枪，开始到处找他。  
今天我也在寻找小俊，房东喝醉了骚扰到公寓来，臭熏熏的嘴巴里竟然念着小俊的大名，我将他揍晕后拖到了楼房的后方，他醒来时又开始讲着污言秽语，他是恐同者，却又是男女不分的好色之徒。  
“想把他做到死。”  
不知道句子里哪个字让我忽然产生了某种模糊的回忆，它还很鲜活，是一辆快递车，是倒在地上没来得及闭眼的小俊，是逐渐消失的体温，我伤心得几乎要抱不住他。  
是阿渽。  
我朝房东开枪后跪在地上，我的记忆如同小俊完成画作的调色盘，混乱不堪。  
如果当初我不让小俊留下他喜欢的那幅画，事情会不会变得不一样。  
——不是的。  
如果当初我不答应小俊横跨斯安，事情会不会变得不一样。  
——不是的。  
如果……  
——你压根就不该爱他。  
住口。  
——他就那么躺在那里，手努力地朝我的方向伸出来，而你在干什么，蹲在地上什么也不做，他死了，他那么冷。  
别说了。  
——我把手镯扔了，我把车开到了别处，我把小俊扔进了海里，他那么冷。  
别说了。  
——可阿民你必须活着。  
小俊死了都是你的错。  
——你压根就不该爱他，从实验室逃出来的孩子不配拥有爱。  
你去死。  
——他死了，其实我也想。  
那你试试看？  
我最后说一次，为了小俊，我什么都可以做。

11  
经历过后续证据收集后，斯科特的案子结束了。送走了心有不甘的徐英浩，郑在玹和金道英在写完报告后在警局屋顶趴着往下看，地面上来去的车辆和行人串成了一点一线，金道英发了会儿呆，忍不住打破了寂静：“你什么时候才愿意告诉我你要走？”  
郑在玹身体一僵，没敢看向身边的人。  
“郑家终于忍不住要让你回去啦？其实挺好的，滩兰警局并不适合你的仕途发展。”  
“那哥呢？”郑在玹用力地吞口口水，平日那点柔韧有余消失不见，“哥愿意和我一起走吗？”  
郑在玹总是很温柔，金道英早就知道这点，他看着搭档英俊的侧脸笑了，摇了摇头：“这里挺好的，你还记得我说过的话吗？”  
“你想帮助滩兰的人，哪怕只有一点点作用你也愿意去做。”  
“是的。”金道英点点头，努力地想抚平胸前被风吹起的领带，“这个愿望一直不会变。”  
郑在玹眼圈发红，他很累，心道年终的优秀警员颁奖他一定不会去看的，最后终于低声回了句我明白了，声音微弱得消散在了呼呼大作的风中。

尾声  
在回原江的飞机上，我的眼前总是被盖上白布的罗渽民露出的手，上面全是自虐的瘀痕。我叹了无数次气，这场持续几个月的追逐里他们总比我们快一两步，搞得像是我们在踩着他们的影子跑。  
在玹和道英也为我感到遗憾，谁会希望自己想亲手抓到的嫌犯在真相大白之前就死掉呢？说起来他们两的关系着实有些微妙，若我们警局的秘书贝蒂小姐在这里，一定会调笑我说腐眼看人基吧。  
最近的确发生了太多事，一时难以彻底消化。我忽然想起史蒂夫生前的一句感慨：有时根本不用去专门研究平行世界，现在的世界就是个平行世界，今天可以是某人的生日，可以是情人确定关系的日子，也可以是谁被绑架的日子，甚至可以是谁死去的日子。  
听上去很绝望，但久做警察工作的我不可置否。  
将近7小时的飞行路程里我睡着了一会儿，我梦见了史蒂夫，他从我身后冒出来，开心地拍了拍我的肩膀，调皮地提议让我去帮他买一杯咖啡。我问他为什么是一杯，他看了看我，蓝色眼睛里有些悲伤，他说我不需要咖啡，而是需要一杯红酒，喝完好好睡上一觉。  
后来警监也对我说了同样的话，不过态度有些严厉，因为我不小心发表了一句大逆不道的言论：“就算他们两要死，我也希望是我亲手了结他们。”  
花白头发的警监听罢就像要把我活生生盯出个洞来似的，他忍了又忍，最后对我说我需要去王医师那里报到并进行心理干预，顺便又强制给我放了假。  
可爱的贝蒂小姐私下偷偷和我讲，史蒂夫的案子有了些眉目，犯罪现场调查组的人在史蒂夫的家里找到了警官自己偷偷安装的监视器，他们从中看到了确切的作案者，现在就是把这个人找出来就好。我问犯人是谁，贝蒂小姐说反正不是黄仁俊或者罗渽民的其中任何一个，我叹口气，说，祝他们好运吧。  
那天从警局出来才下午三点，放以前我和史蒂夫指不定在那条街上办案子，我抬头望了一眼天空，真他妈蓝。  
休假第一天我就待不住，躺在床上根本闭不了眼，最后干脆出去觅食，点了我最喜欢的那款汉堡和大杯可乐，吃饱后我开始上街继续调查罗渽民。  
之前道英和在玹问过我罗渽民和黄仁俊的背景，我和史蒂夫不是没查过，他们除了两三项指控什么东西都没有。黄仁俊是偷渡过来的外国人，但他现在有了合法身份，我们也无能为力。而在周旋于原江治安最差一带时我曾从一个小伙子口中得知罗渽民很小的时候就失去了父母，好像是因为车祸，他也经历过绑架，后来才逃了出来。  
当时我和史蒂夫觉得这条线索对博物馆失窃案的帮助不大，便没再往下查。现在想来，或许我们是错过了什么，罗渽民自杀的那晚着实奇怪，像是在和一个看不见的人对话。  
我在图书馆待了几天，翻遍了原江当地的老报纸，终于在04年的首页上查到一场惨烈的高速公路车祸，再往前几天有一桩儿童绑架案，报道都写有罗氏，这似乎符合小混混讲过的话。我去联系了那位记者，女士早就退休在家待着，她似乎对那件事记忆犹新，她解释自己当时刚生了孩子，看到别人家的孩子经历这种遭遇，便有了几分同情，她将当初罗家父母提供的照片拿出来，我一看，那的确是罗渽民的脸。  
“令我很在意的一点是，那孩子最后被警方救出来被转送到了一家叫Star的福利院，当时他的父母已经离开人世，我原本想去看看那孩子，没想到福利院的人不让我见他。我心里觉得奇怪，有什么不好见的，于是开始调查那家福利院，我只查到他们有在私下拿特殊的孩子做实验，不知怎么报社的高层马上找到了我，勒令我立刻停止对Star的调查。我很愤怒，刚开始无视了他们的警告，想办法托关系偷偷潜入福利院去和护工们聊天，这才知道那孩子有双重人格的问题，应该是绑架产生的后遗症，医生忙着训练他学会与自己的人格相处，再后来他们也不知道那孩子去了哪儿……”  
我那天带着复杂的心情走出了女士的家，我惊讶于罗渽民的经历，也愤怒于当初所谓的高层对女士的各种胁迫，还好女士和她的家人各种周转都好好地活到现在，真是谢天谢地。他们当初的一份坚持有很大的意义，对于罗渽民本人，对于我们都是。  
还有很多东西可以去查查，我想那家叫Star的机构一定有很多秘密。罗渽民算幸运吗？至少他逃了出来，还找到了个“爱人”。我理解那样的境遇，可我不会包容他们所做过的一切。  
媒体也算是推波助澜的一环，我不知道滩兰的媒体是怎么这么快就挖到了黄仁俊和罗渽民的事，实际上一切都还没有定论，网上已经吵得不可开交。我猜警监现在肯定又开始头疼了，想到这里我竟然不厚道地笑了起来，还是回1区帮忙吧，离真相大白的那天还远着呢。  
再想着那两个已经死去的人，整个世界都抛弃了他们，他们只有彼此，只懂得要活下去，在最烂的地方待着才会有如此畸形的行为。可谁他妈又真的在乎这些背后的事呢，他们也不像是需要同情的人，更不会在意那隔着屏幕的谩骂。如果他们活着，我想他们定会调皮地向所有人竖起中指大叫“可去你妈的吧”。  
就像他们在原江艺术博物馆门口的监控镜头前那样。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 关于锁喉这种作案手法参考自美剧《博斯》  
> 2\. 故事走向和思路有部分参考自Dean《Bonnie and Clyde》mv  
> 3\. 留下的那幅画是Andrew Wyeth的《Wind from the Sea》


End file.
